To Live Again
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: Trials and tribulations of love can be put to the ultimate of tests, one that will stand against the sands of time and ultimately make it wither or weave and grow stronger. Larry Daley's niece, Kayleigh must face this challenge when she meets the man of her dreams never thinking that that man would be an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh who came to life every night. Ahk/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! This story was up before, began back in 2009 (under the name of **A Spark of Love**) but with so many mistakes, I have decided to delete and re-edit it. The other version I have is still on my computer, and for those wishing to read it, can just PM me and I can tell you where you can find it online.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Night at The Museum or anything associated with it. I do own Kayleigh Daley and members of her family (excluding Nicky and Larry).

_Loryn Halliwell _is the character belonging to _Elsa Louise Fehr_

**xxx**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Kayleigh looked up at the Museum of Natural History as the taxi drove away. Her head shook in awe and wonder as she stared at the massive building. All the pictures that she had seen of the place on the Internet just didn't come close to giving it the justice that the museum deserved.

She whistled appreciatively.

Grabbing hold of her two bags and taking one last glance on the outside she figured it was probably best to go and see what it was like on the inside as she began huffing it up the stairs.

Her uncle, Larry Daley was the night watchman at the museum and where it was only a oh-nine-hundred he had asked her to meet him at work so that they could return to his apartment together.

She had shrugged it off, knowing that he was the one in the family to throw surprises and where she hadn't seen him in a few years she had decided to oblige him of his request.

The only thing he said was that's where history came alive-whatever that meant, And, if it was like being a security guard at any other place, it sounded like a boring old time.

She sighed, pushing through the lobby doors, noticing the giant skeleton of a T-Rex looming over her and behind the dinosaur was where the front desk was. Kayleigh smiled, seeing that Larry was leaning against it and speaking to a woman with slightly long, curly dark brown hair, probably in her early to mid thirties.

Instantly, the conversation regarding a woman named _Rebecca Hutman_ came to mind and Kayleigh's smile grew even wider.

When they heard footsteps, Larry took a double take, immediately walking over to her and wrapping his arms around his niece in an affectionate, tight hug.

He laughed, followed by Kayleigh. "Missed you too, Uncle Larry, but uh, do you mind letting me go? I would like to breathe at some point."

"Oh, sorry, Kay." Larry exclaimed, immediately letting go, but allowed his hands to remain on her shoulder's as he studied her, his eyes watering as he shook his head. "You have grown into a beautiful young woman, Kay. It's unbelievable, you look more and more like your mother."

"Ugh, please don't remind me." Kayleigh scrunched her nose but laughed, "Thanks though."

After the initial reunion, Larry guided her to the desk and introduced her to the woman. "Kayleigh, this is Rebecca. Rebecca, this is Kayleigh."

"I knew it." Kay grinned, holding out her hand for Rebecca, who immediately took it, returning her smile. "He's told me much about you, he's quite fond of you."

"Oh, did he now?" Rebecca laughed, glancing over to her Uncle as he looked away, a blush lingering on his cheeks as both girls joined in before turning her attention to the young woman before her. "Likewise, though, Larry has told me much about you as well."

"Oh God. I do hope that it's good."

Rebecca laughed, nodding.

"Good. I'm glad."

She gestured to the proffered seat beside her, in which Kay took gratefully. God, she shouldn't have worn those high-heels. Her feet were killing her! "So, I hear that you have an interest in Ancient Civilizations, am I right?"

"Correct." A nod. "I'm going to university to become an Egyptologist someday, considering I've always had a fascination with the ancient world of Egypt."

Both Rebecca and Larry smiled, exchanging knowing glances, as if they knew something that she didn't. Kay decided not to press the issue, at least not right now. It was a moment or so, and after their silent conversation Larry turned to her. "Hey, are you tired?"

"Uh, a bit. Why?"

"Well, how about we go back to my apartment and get yourself settled," He reached into his pocket, and producing an extra set of keys.

She took them gratefully, "Thanks Larry."

"No problem."

**xxx**

Later that evening, after everything was put away and Kay was in more comfortable clothing, by comfortable she means, a black t-shirt with the symbol of Captain America, followed by her favourite sweat-shirt. The thing was old, worn out, with missing buttons, but the thing had sentimental value and she'd be damned if it was going to be thrown out, and if someone else did, she was sure that their grubby little fingers would be cut off..

A knock on the door brought her out of her musings as she gave them permission to enter the room. She smiled, seeing that it was Larry.

"Hey Kay, would you be interested in coming to the museum with me?" He asked as he leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. "Nicky is coming as well."

"Tonight?" She asked, a startled look on her face. "Not that I mind, but why, it'd be closed would it not?"

His head bounced from side to side, as if trying to think of something that would make me want to go. "Yes. Tonight. I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, but I think it'd be cool and also Nicky was looking forward to seeing you."

He couldn't have seen her tomorrow? Instead of asking that question though, she studied her uncle and her eyes narrowed, noticing that knowing smile he had on earlier that day when they were speaking to Rebecca. "Besides, I wanted to show you something. I think you'd enjoy it."

She gave a slight sigh, feeling a bit defeated. "Alright, I suppose I could."

**xxx**

Upon reaching the museum with Larry, Nick, and Rebecca, they chatted away about the courses that Kayleigh was taking at the University of Toronto and how the people and accommodations were.

Kay just shrugged, "To be quite honest, I'm not too happy with it. I mean, there are some nice people there but it seems worse than high-school. There's always different status groups. Not that I care, but I have a few close friends. Anyway, the University is closed from ten to approximately fourteen weeks."

"One hell of a vacation." Larry muttered. "Wasn't there some sort of accident that a student caused in one of the chemistry labs."

"An accident?" Kay snorted, giving him a deadpanned stare, "Is that what they're calling it? You're right, though, it's not the whole story. Some guy got mad at having his grades drop after he decided to go out and party instead of focusing on his work. Decided to go in with a hangover."

"His fault." Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Seems like he was there to make friends and party rather than get his work done and try his best to be one of the top students.

"Stupid." Larry muttered, "Stupid. At least you're not doing anything that will hurt you like that. Are you, Kay?"

How this got back to her, Kayleigh didn't know but she shook her head. "What's the point in spending all that money only to fail and not get it back? I mean, I go out with friends but I'm reasonable about it. Friends are there to help with morale and to make university life much easier to deal with."

Walking into the museum and taking off her jacket and draping it over her arm as she followed them to the security office where they watched Larry grab his keys and flashlight.

He turned to Kayleigh when she spoke, "So, what's this surprise you had for me, anyway?"

"Two minutes." Larry replied, glancing at his watch as he headed out the door but stopped and held up his hands. "You just stay here with Nicky until I come back and get you."

Her brows rose and before she even had a chance to say anything both Rebecca and Larry headed out the door. Kay pursed her lips together and sat in one of the chairs for a moment before she turned her attention to her cousin, "Does he actually believe I'm going to listen to him, does he?"

Nicky only shook his head and smiled, knowing that patience had never been one of Kay's strong points as she took off down the hall, making her way down to the lobby.

When they made it down there, Kay's mind stalled, her mouth opening as she cried out, ducking as she barely avoided being hit by the tail of the T-Rex skeleton as she sprinted up the stairs, her heart pounding as she glanced behind her.

She hoped to whichever God could hear her that this was some sort of joke, some sort of hallucination, anything that would describe what she had seen. Veering around another corner, Kayleigh screamed as she smacked right into someone as arms wrapped around her small frame, an unknown British accent could be heard. "Careful. What has gotten you so frightened, my lady? I haven't seen you around here before, what tis your name?"

"Kayleigh." She replied breathlessly, her entire body shaking from adrenaline as she peered up at him. "Uh...I-I was being chased by uh...by uh a..."

"You have encountered the T-Rex known as Rexy." She looked at him with confusion before she noticed what he was wearing. "Do not fear, he will not hurt you."

"Uh huh..." She said, studying the man who appeared to be in his early to mid twenties, wearing what would be that of an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. "Who...who are you?"

As the man opened his mouth to answer the question, Larry came rounding the corner and paused, his shoulder's dropping as he sighed, rolling his eyes, "Hey Ahk. I see you've met my niece, sorry about this."

"No troubles at all, Guardian of Brooklyn."

His attention turned to Kayleigh, "I thought I said for you to stay in the security office, Kay?"

"Since when do I listen?" Kay scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "But uh, next time you have a surprise for me, make sure that you let me know that there was some seriously wicked special effects so that I don't end up having a heart attack and dying. I'd rather not kick the bucket yet." She turned to the man Larry called Ahk. "Now, who are you?"

"I am Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king, ruler of the land of my father's."

"Uh huh..." She looked at him with disbelief before she turned to Larry, "Who's he?"

"He is...the Pharaoh Ahkmenrah."

"You expect me to believe that?"

Larry turned to the guy and silently asked for help. He gestured for Kay to follow him, which she did reluctantly. "Follow me and we shall explain everything to you on our way to my exhibit."

"So really, who the hell are you?"

"Kayleigh." Larry warned, "Be nice."

"Kind of perturbed right now, honestly, so being nice isn't really something I want to do right now." She snapped, returning her attention back in time to see that they were in Ahkmenrah's exhibit.

Normally, seeing something like this would be absolutely amazing as he inner fangirl would squeal with delight at seeing things from the past. At the moment, however, her mood wasn't in it. She wanted answers.

The man gestured for her to follow him to the Tablet of Ahkmenrah before he took it off the mount and began speaking, Kay's eyes widened considerably as the object began glowing. Her eyes snapped up to meet the brown eyes of the man as her jaw dropped. "Y-You're...you're..."

He nodded and Kay's gaze averted to her uncle who was smiling at him before she returned her attention back to Ahkmenrah who smiled at her. "You've got to be shitting me!" She exclaimed after a moment, "Oh, you're not. Y-you're actually Ahkmenrah? How the hell...no. This is not possible. No offence but you should be..._dead._"

"Offence not taken, my lady. I assure you that I, nor anyone else within this museum, would jest when it comes to something so important to all of us." Ahkmenrah stated, "This is indeed real and it is quite possible."

"How?"

Ahkmenrah gestured to the tablet, "This tablet possesses magical abilities that enable the inhabitants of the museum to come to life at night."

Kayleigh took a deep breath, feeling a bit faint as she sat down on the step leading up to the sarcophagus, still not believing that this was possible. This had to be some sort of dream.

However, the truth was as plain as day to her.

The smell of aftershave wafted through her nostrils as a hand was placed on her shoulder, immediately she knew it was her uncle, even before he started speaking to her. "Are you gonna be alright?"

"I will be," She muttered, eventually looking up at him. "This has been the coolest, strangest, and the most fear-inducing night I had ever had, do you know that?"

"I can imagine." Larry said, rubbing his hand comfortingly down Kay's back. "So, do you believe us now?"

Childishly, she stuck her tongue out at him and glared before she sighed, "Yeah. I do. But why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Would you have believed me if I told you?"

"Point taken." She murmured as she closed her eyes and leaned her head in the palms of her hands.

A chuckle could be heard and Kayleigh gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "Alright, I need to go and make my rounds, so I'll leave you alone with Ahkmenrah, as I'm sure he would be happy to answer any questions that you have."

Kay looked up and gave Larry a lop-sided smirk."What a way to volun-tell someone, Larry. And to a King no less."

Ahkmenrah sat down beside her and smiled, "It is of no trouble at all, I would be delighted to answer any questions you have."

"Really?"

He only nodded and Larry looked somewhat relieved as he clapped the Pharaoh on the back. "Alright, I'll leave you two alone. Have fun, I'll come and get you before sunrise. Oh, and Kay?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't overwhelm him with too many question, alright?"

"I would never do such a thing."

He rolled his eyes and strolled out with Nicky on his heels before Kay's attention returned to Ahkmenrah.

"So, what would you like to know?"

First thing that popped into her mind and she pointed to the tablet. "How does that thing work?"

That is when he began explaining the inner workings of the tablet. Eventually different topics began of where they grew up, the games they played in their childhood as well as other things.

Before they knew it they were interrupted by her Uncle as he leaned against one of the posts. "Hey, sorry for interrupting but there's ten minutes to sunrise, Ahk, Come on Kay, we gotta go soon."

She nodded, feeling a bit disappointed as she took Ahkmenrah's proffered hand as he helped her stand up. Without knowing what to do in the presence of an ancient Egyptian King, she bowed her head. "It was nice meeting you, your majesty."

Ahkmenrah laughed, "Please, you don't have to bow your head, and call me Ahk. I consider you a friend. In any case, it was a pleasure meeting you as well, are you going to be here tonight?"

"Maybe?" Kayleigh questioned, looking over to Larry who shrugged. "This has been a fantastic night, but I think maybe a night or two to recoup after this may be in order. However, I believe I will be coming back soon enough."

"Until then, my lady."

"Please, don't do that." I shook my head, grimacing a little. "Those words make me feel more important than anyone else. I'm not. I'm human. That's it, that's all."

"Alright then, Kayleigh. Until next time."

"You too, don't let the bed bugs bite." The look on his face caused Kay to pause, soon adding; "Uh, dude, it's an expression, anyway, forget about it. I'll explain it some other time."

Larry chuckled, bidding the Pharaoh with a good night as they left the tomb and heading down the hall and to the stairs. As they made it to the lobby they came across Theordore Roosevelt and Kay had difficulty containing her glee as she jumped off the third to last step, almost falling as she quickly made her way over to him.

"You must be Kayleigh, the young lady that Lawrence has been talking about. I am Theodore Roosevelt, twenty-sixth president of the United States." He smiled down at her, a twinkle in his eyes as he held out a hand for her to take.

"N-Nice to meet you, sir." She said softly, taking his hand before letting go. "I apologize for cutting this short, my dear, but as dawn is but a mere minute away, I must save our conversation for the next time we meet."

She nodded, watching him as he got onto the pedestal, grabbing his sword and getting into the stance that they saw him in when first entering the building.

And within seconds the entire museum was silent.

**xxx**

"So, what did you think of the first night at the museum?" Larry asked upon entering the apartment.

"Overwhelming." She answered, "Still trying to wrap my head around what took place tonight. Is it always like that?"

"I hear you and yes it is." He chuckled, leaning against the wall in the kitchen, watching as she yawned, "You think you'll be coming to the Museum tonight?"

"I don't know." She replied, "I need to get some work done for my professor, so I should probably get that done before anything else."

He nodded, giving her a small smile, "Go get some sleep, kiddo. Maybe, if you're up to it, you can work on your assignments at the museum."

"We'll see."

He nodded, "Alright. Have a good sleep."

"You too."

"Night, Kay."

"Night, Nicky."

Watching them leave, Kay turned her attention to the glass of water in her hands, pondering over the events that transpired. It was only her first official day in New York and it had changed her life drastically as a grin spread across her face.

Yeah, she'd definitely be going back to the museum sometime.


	2. Chapter 2

I like to wake up on my own, not by the sound of something breaking somewhere downstairs, making my heart thrum almost painfully against my chest as I threw the blankets off and glanced at the clock and cursed, noticing that it read fourteen-thirty, before grabbing my sweater and ran down the stairs, walking into the kitchen.

Peering down at the floor and making sure that where I stepped was not infested with newly broken glass, I leaned against the table and looked at Larry. "If you wanted me to get up I'm sure that there would've been a much better way for you to do so."

He jumped at the sound of my voice, causing a slight laugh to pass by my lips before I took to where the broom and dustpan was and began sweeping the area.

"Sorry for waking you," He muttered, "I was trying to-"

He stopped when I put my hand on his shoulder, "I just was teasing you, Uncle Larry." Then I frowned, noticing his expression. "You look worried, what's wrong?"

He sighed, "Nicky got suspended from school for cheating."

My jaw dropped, "You've got to be shitting me. For what class?"

"It was for one of his Math mid-terms."

"Oh Nick."

"Yeah." He gave me a grim smile, "He won't be going to the museum for awhile."

"Understandable," I sighed, running my hand over my face and turned around. "I'm going to go and freshen up a bit, I'll be down in, maybe, fifteen minutes?"

He waved me off, saying something about not worrying about how much time I took. Not that I really took that much time in the shower, anyway, but still.

**xxx**

After being showered and dressed with everything tidied up, I was now sitting on the couch, listening to music on the laptop while working away on one of many assignments I had to do, and drinking a cup of nice, steaming cup of coffee.

My brows furrowed together when Larry came in wearing his uniform, glancing to my watch, then back at my uncle, I couldn't help but ask; "What time does your shift start?"

"Huh?" He asked, sounding a bit breathless, "Oh, uh, in forty-five minutes. Hey, you coming to the museum tonight?"

"Uh," I grimaced, "I don't know, I have to make sure that my assignments get finished before anything else."

"You know, there is the security office in the back where you can work on it in peace."

"You've got a point."

"I'm not telling you that you _have _to come, but I think all of the inhabitants plus Ahkmenrah, especially would like to see you again."

I sighed, thinking about it, my eyes wavering over to the clock, to my assignment and then back to Larry, before closing my laptop and standing up, "Okay. I'll go to the museum and work on my assignment or two."

"Awesome."

"Yeah." I gave him a chuckle, "Just give me a moment, I need to grab my backpack to put my laptop, books, and my headphones and charger in."

"Take your time, it'll only take us about five to ten minutes to walk from here to the museum anyways."

Shrugging I made my way up the stairs, two at a time, grabbing the bag and quickly making it downstairs again and shoving all of my things in before putting on my jacket and sneakers.

When we left the building Larry tapped my shoulder and looked at me, "Rebecca said she's going to be coming to the museum tonight, something about asking Sacagawea a few more questions for her book."

"How close is she at finishing it?"

"Three-quarters of the way through, she just needs to add a few more pages before she can begin the editorial process."

I smiled, "I bet she's excited."

"Very."

"Good, she deserves it."

**xxx**

"Good evening, 'Becca." Larry greeted her with a kiss, which she returned in kind, glancing to me and giving me a hug.

"Hey, do you think you could help me bring some stuff in from the loading dock?" She asked in a low voice, just low enough for me to hear as she watched Larry leave to start locking things up.

"Uh, sure," I replied slowly, "Just let me take my stuff to the security office and I'll come and help you."

Five minutes later we were out near the loading docks, Rebecca's Honda Civic was parked in front of it, upon opening the trunk, I gave her a look of confusion.

"Does the museum need these?"

She laughed, picking up a box of glasses, setting them on the loading dock then going back for another one. "No. Not at all. All of Larry's dishes are either chipped or faded, just...don't tell him that I got him a couple of sets, not until I have the chance to speak with him."

"He's had his dishes since forever," I laughed, "I think my grandparents gave it to him before they passed away."

A solemn, yet embarrassed look crossed her face and she deliberately tried to not look at me after I said that. Sighing, I stopped her when I put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't feel bad, he doesn't have to get rid of them, he can always package them up and give it to either Nicholas or myself when we get our own place, or he can get a cabinet of sorts and put it in. He needed these. He'll appreciate them, don't worry."

She returned the smile and whispered her gratitude as we continued on with bringing the four boxes with us. As we set them onto a trolley and headed towards the security office to leave them there, I asked her why she couldn't have just left them in her car.

"This is New York, you don't leave anything in your vehicle unless you're willing to lose it."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

Putting them into an empty locker, Rebecca thanked me and left to wait for the last few minutes before the sun was about to set as I turned to where I left my backpack on the desk and took out all of my stuff.

Once everything was set up the way that I wanted, I sat down, placing the earbuds into my ear and pressing play, the music for _New Divide _by _Linkin Park _began to play, and soon, I was singing softly to it, my head bobbing up and down as I worked on the assignment.

An hour passed by and I rubbed at my eyes tiredly, silently chastising myself for sleeping in so late. Sighing, I leaned back and stretch, sighing in satisfaction as my back cracked.

A slight knock on the door, caused me to pause, walking over to the door and opening it, surprised to see Ahkmenrah standing there, giving me a small, timid wave. "Hello."

"Hey." I greeted, leaning heavily against the frame of the door. "What's up?"

"The Guardian of Brooklyn said that you were here, and I thought that it'd be fine to come and see you."

"Guardian of Brooklyn?" A lone brow shot up, "Who-oh, you mean Larry? Yeah, that's fine. I'm just in here getting a few assignments done before I send them off to my professors. I just got done one, I have two more that I want to get done sometime this week."

"If it'd appease you my lady, may I enter?"

"Knock yourself out there, bud." At the look he gave me I quickly corrected myself. "It's just an expression, relax, what it means is, go for it, you're more than welcome to be in here as well. I can always go for some company anyway."

Stepping out of the way to allow him entrance into the office, I shut the door so I could continue on with my work in peace, smiling and watching Ahkmenrah look curiously at my laptop, picking up my headphones and studying them, hesitantly placing them beside his ear when he heard music coming out of them and almost jumping when the music got to loud.

I laughed when he looked at me and pointed to them, "What are these?"

"They're called headphones, one of the uses is that you can listen to music."

"That's music."

"Probably not you're used to, is it?"

He shook his head and sighed, a distant look in his eyes. "You are correct, I'm not. I am still getting used to this modern age. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Not at all, feel free."

And Ahkmenrah did just that, like a curious little child he asked many questions and I would answer them to the best of my abilities, showing pictures of some things that I have drawn as well as the world around us. He looked at them with wonderment and awe.

Once the questions had died down we sat down as I picked up my Ancient Egyptian History textbook and flipping through it to the appropriate page before laying the book in my lap. Ahkmenrah leaned over and glanced at the page, his eyes lighting up.

"Ah, you are learning about Hathor, the Goddess of sky, love, beauty, joy, motherhood, foreign lands, mining, music and fertility." Ahkmenrah's words caused my face to heat up, for what I wasn't overly sure, perhaps it was because of the fact he was actually born in ancient Egypt.

Whichever the case, a smile graced my lips as I glanced over at him, "Yeah, one of my professors wants us to work on a five-thousand word, creative piece. I'm not overly sure on how to start this."

His brows were furrowed together, "Creative piece, do you mean a tale?"

"Yes."

He smiled, "Perhaps I could be of some assistance."


End file.
